Vince's Story (Remake)
'''Vince's Story '''is the first chronological story of Telltale's 400 Days (Remake) DLC. It takes place during the second day of the apocalypse. It follows Vince's adjustment to the zombie apocalypse along with fellow inmates. Plot Vince aims a gun at an unseen character and shoots him. He then runs away and has an option to either toss the gun up on the roof, throw it in the trash, drop it down the drain or keep hold of it. Either way the gun is found and Vince is arrested. In the following scene, Vince along with two other inmates Danny and Justin are seen being escorted into the West Georgia Correctional Facility as they enter, Danny and Justin get into a argument as Danny trips Justin who falls to the ground as the guard in that area of the prison (Clyde) tells them to get off each other as he is not afraid to shoot. Danny quickly becomes serious and steps back as Clyde escorts them into a prison cell occupied by another two men. One tall and eerie man (Marcus Crabtree) who Vince catches licking his lips as soon as they enter. The other man (Jerry) is shorter than the other and after seeing the trio enter he looks a bit uneasy. Inside the cell Vince begins to converse with Justin and Danny, who each tell one another how they got arrested and their lives outside of jail with Danny revealing he was arrested for getting involved with a girl that was 17 but he didn't know and she lied and told him she was 21, Justin was a pyramid scheme entrepreneur who made around $100,000,000 before being caught, and even tried to lie on the stand but was found guilty anyway. And when questioned by Danny on why he killed a guy, he tells him it was for his brother. All while this is going on, Vince has noticed the tall big guy staring intently at them, but after looking back at him he turns away Marcus begins to use his size to mess with Jerry who is oddly use to it telling him not to do it anymore, but Marcus grabs Jerry but his shirt and tells him this is his house and no one tells him what to do before shoving him against the wall as the guard Clyde ignores this and reads his magazine. After getting Jerry to back down, Marcus approaches the trio and begins to show signs of sexually assulting Vince as he touches him uncomfortably as he does the same to Danny and Justin who are unaware of what to do, However at the same moment, Jerry gets back up and pushes Marcus away from the trio telling him he's not gonna let him do this to anyone else revealing Jerry has been sexually and physically abused by Marcus, Marcus becomes enraged and proceeds to throw Jerry up against the wall before as this finally gets Clyde's attention who rushes to get inside to stop this but cant find the right key as Danny tries to get involved but Marcus throws him back to where Vince and Justin are. Marcus proceeds to strangle Jerry to death as the others watch in shock as Clyde finally manages to get in but Jerry has already died as Clyde threatens Marcus with a shotgun to the back of his head, however Marcus fights back and is able to over power the much weaker Clyde as he pries the gun from his hands as Clyde struggles to get back to his feet, Marcus shoots him in the head killing and exploding his head as Marcus turns his attention back to Vince and the guys, but before he can kill them, Another guard (Bennett) appears holding a handgun and proceeds to shoot Marcus in the arm causing him to drop the shotgun on the ground as he suddenly rushes at Bennett knocking him up against the wall as he also drops his gun. Marcus flees the cell grabbing the gun and running off in the oppisite direction as the other prisoners rally him on as he begins to gun down more police officers. Bennett stammers back to his feet as he calls for backup before relocking the cell as he then proceeds to run off in the direction Marcus went. Inside the cell, Vince and the guys try to fucntion what just happened as suddenly they are interupted by screams coming from outside the prison as Vince asks Danny for a boost as he looks out the cell window and sees down below walkers invading the prison yard and attacking the guards. Justin skeptically asks why people would be eating other people, but Danny begins freaks out telling him it's the zombie apocalypse as Justin tells him that's completely incorrect. Suddenly Jerry rises from the dead as a walker much to the suprise of Justin who is in too much shock to do anything as Jerry approaches to bite him, Vince spots the gun Marcu dropped and rushes to grab it, and is barely able to shoot the walker in the head before it can bite Justin who in a shocked manner tells Danny he is sorry and he is right as the screams are suddenly heard down the hall as Danny tells them they have to stop Marcus to which Vince will agree, but Justin tells them they should not get involved and just let the cops handle it but after hearing more and more gunshots, Justin caves in as he asks how exactly then plan to get out, Vince then realizes the keys are still on Clyde and he loots his body and uses the keys to allow the pair to escape as they rush down the hall, but soon find Marcus has released nearly all the cells and the prisoners are running aruck as They are trying to escape themselves all while some of them proceed to spit on the dead bodies of the cops Marcus gunned down, but suddenly soon all of them begin to rise just like Jerry did as they begin to also attack the prisoners as The trio decide its too late as they need to escape the prison now, however they hear more gunshots as they rush to find a way out. As they are nearing a exit, however Marcus spots them and blocks their exit asking them where do they think they're going as Danny frantically tries to warn Marcus about the walkers but Marcus thinks this is a excuse to get him caught and he tells Danny he don't like liers as he raises the gun to attack the trio, however the trio are able to get the upper hand on him but he is able to regain it as he is about to shoot Vince, Bennett reappears and uses his taser to stun Marcus causing him to drop his gun, Marcus retaliates by throwing Bennett against the wall once again but this allows, Vince to grab the gun as he warns Marcus to surrender, but Marcus attempts to ambush him forcing Vince to shoot Marcus is the head. Now that he is dead, Justin tries to unlock the exit but finds it locked, Bennett calls them over and tells them the place is going to shit and hands them the keys telling them to get out while they still can as Vince thanks him, they exit out the door leaving Bennett behind. Outside the prison, Every guard has either fled the prison or has been killed by the walkers, Vince spots the way the walkers got in and tells them how they are gonna get out. The trio attempt to flee hiding off to the side as they near the exit, Danny accidentally whimpers out when a walker gets near blowing their cover as Vince calls for them to run for it. Vince easily is able to make it to the exit with no walks near but suddenly he realizes Justin and Danny are in trouble as he turns around, he sees both have been grabbed by a walker as Justin has been grabbed on the foot and Danny the back as Vince realizes he is gonna have to make a decision on who to save as time is running out, Vince raises the gun. '''Shoot the walker attacking Danny: '''If Vince shoots the walker attacking Danny, Danny will rush over to join Vince as they look at Justin, Vince tries to shoot the walker attacking Justin but finds the gun out of ammo as Justin is suddenly bitten in the ankle as he screams out in pain as more walkers surround him as he screams out in terror as the walker submerge him and devour him as Danny gasps in shock. '''Shoot the walker attacking Justin: '''If Vince shoots the walker attacking Justin, Justin will rush over to join Vince as they look back at Danny, Vince tries to shoot the walker attacking Danny but finds the gun out of ammo as Danny is suddenly dragged down to the ground as walkers submerge him as he calls out for Vince in terror as he is then quickly and suddenly devoured as Justin gags. Following this based on who either you save, Vince and that person will have to quickly flee the prison as it is overrun in the background as the episode ends. In-Game Decision 1. Who did you save? * Saved Danny (50%) * Saved Justin (50%) Deaths * Macon Resident * Jerry (Alive and Zombified) * Clyde * 20 or more unnamed guards on duty * Marcus Crabtree * Danny (Determinate, If Justin is saved) * Justin (Determinate, If Danny is saved) Trivia * First Appearance of Vince * First and (Last) appearance of Danny (Determinate) * First and (Last) appearance of Justin (Determinate) * First and (Last) Appearance of Clyde * First and (Last) Appearance of Jerry * First and (Last) Appearance of Marcus Crabtree * First Appearance of Bennett * Bennett has been confirmed to appear it another upcoming story. * In this version, Vince and the others actually make it to the prison, and Marcus and Jerry have been revealed to have been there before Vince, Justin, and Danny arrived. * The Prisoners were released, however most of them were probably devoured off screen by the zombies in the prison.